


Living just a bit harder

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, There would have been actual consent but frankly too much alcohol for that at this point, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: In the end, it'slifethat wins the Game. And when you've forgotten how to live, it can be more than a little intoxicating.
Relationships: Hanekoma Sanae/Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Kitaniji Megumi
Kudos: 6





	Living just a bit harder

"Here."

Megumi blinked, confused. One second he was dying, and the next…

"Come on Megumi, I'm not going to poison you now, that would be counterproductive," the Composer insisted.

Megumi took the glass just because at that point obeying the Composer was reflex. The Composer smiled at him and Megumi could do nothing but stare.

It was the first time he saw the Composer _like this_. Definitely adult, but not blindingly blurry, just a tiny bit luminous (or maybe it was Megumi's eyes not cooperating more than his brain). It was easy now to recognize Him in the teenager that had played the Game just one week before…

Megumi had been dead. Erased. Was the afterlife just a big, confusing hallucination?

"Cheers," the Composer went on. "To your victory."  
"My…"

Megumi's voice didn't allow him more words.

"Go easy on him, Josh."

Megumi turned his head to see a stranger leaning on the counter, his own glass in hand. Wait. Not a _total_ stranger, he had already seen the man somewhere… He worked in one of the shops with a modulator decal, probably?

The man had a warm expression, like he knew Megumi and appreciated him. They had never talked. Or had they?

(Wasn't he _dead_?)

"Come here," the stranger said, "take a seat. You look like you need it."

Megumi obeyed, not even wondering why the Pad now had bar stools. The stranger slid closer while the Composer sat on the other side of Megumi.

"What," Megumi finally said.  
"In the end I was convinced to keep Shibuya, which means you won," the Composer explained.  
"… but I lost."  
"Can't it be both?" the Composer asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Megumi had nothing to answer. (He was too busy trying to kickstart his brain anyway.)

The Composer raised his glass, then drank. Megumi looked down at his drink. His hands were holding onto it like a lifeline.

"Relax," the stranger said, putting a friendly hand on Megumi's shoulder. "You're just back from Erasure, give yourself time. It's gonna be alright."  
"… why?"  
"Like I said," the Composer answered, "you won."  
"Sir…"

The Composer tutted.

"We're off the clock and I know you know my name. Use it."

Megumi had known His name, or at least the name He had used while faking being alive. He just couldn't remember it right now. Something must have shown his struggle on his face because the stranger chuckled.

"It's Joshua," he said. "Oh, and I'm Sanae, by the way."

Megumi slowly nodded. The Composer –Joshua– pouted.

"Why must you go so soft on him Sanae? You're no fun."

Sanae grinned, unrepentant.

"He deserves soft. And besides, it's always fun to rile you up."

Megumi stared at Sanae, not knowing which of his two statements was more shocking. Sanae winked at him, then drank. Megumi tentatively took a sip. Uh. Whiskey?

"Sir… Joshua," he amended, the name feeling all _wrong_ on his lips, "why are we drinking?"  
"We're celebrating, of course!"  
"I don't understand," Megumi admitted.  
"Life," Joshua said, putting a weight in the simple word that Megumi couldn't unpack right now.

Sanae leaned around Megumi to pour more alcohol into Joshua's glass. Joshua giggled.

"You're not even on the right side of the counter for that but still you're serving the drinks, _déformation professionnelle_ much?"  
"Can't help it boss," Sanae cheerfully replied.

Halfway into his glass, and Megumi was feeling way more relaxed, but also no less confused. It just didn't seem to matter that much. He was also distantly conscious that he was already well on his way to drunk, which was weird given his usual alcohol tolerance. Joshua and Sanae had both drunk a lot more than him, and Joshua was smiling wide, cheeks flushed, while Sanae… well, he was smiling too but it seemed more a reaction to Joshua's state than anything else.

He looked fond.

"Megumi," Joshua said, "I think I never told you how much I admire you."

Megumi felt himself blush.

"Sir…"  
"Jo-shu-a!" the Composer cut in.  
"Alright, Joshua, sorry…"

Joshua beamed at him.

"You did well, you know," Joshua went on. "You were so… so good."  
"Losing your way with words, Josh?" Sanae teased.  
"Hush, you. Why aren't you more drunk anyway?"

Sanae emptied his glass once more with a provocative grin.

"Alcohol doesn't affect me."  
"That's cheating!"

Sanae laughed. The atmosphere, the banter… it all felt warm. Welcoming. Despite his utter disorientation, Megumi couldn't help but smile.

"Beautiful…" Joshua whispered.

Megumi's brain brutally stopped. Then Joshua's lips were on his, soft but insistent. Megumi heard himself whimper.

Sanae's hands gently grabbed his shoulders.

"You just have to say the word and he'll stop, you know," Sanae said in his ear. "I'll stop him if needed."

Megumi didn't know what he wanted. What he knew was that Joshua's kiss felt both utterly foreign and the most logical conclusion, and that Sanae's warmth against his back felt like safety.

He found himself kissing back, his hands shyly going to Joshua's waist. Joshua's tongue prodded at his lips and Megumi obeyed the implicit demand, letting Him deepen the kiss. Megumi felt dizzy, and he didn't know if it was the disorientation of coming back from Erasure, the alcohol, or the sudden rush of _need_. When Joshua allowed him to breathe, Megumi's balance was destroyed, but Sanae was holding him, not letting him fall.

It was probably foolish. He didn't know him. He was lost. He was _drunk_.

He trusted him.

(He trusted _them_ , but for the Composer it had never been in doubt.)

Joshua was kissing his jaw, his neck, nibbling at his ear, and Megumi felt like melting, drowning into the very best kind of oversensitivity. Something brushed against his mind, the soft gentleness betraying Sanae. Megumi could (should?) have been wary, but he _knew_ somehow that Sanae was just checking on him, and he tried to send back how grateful he was, how safe it made him feel, how he _welcomed_ him.

Behind him, Sanae took a shaky breath. His grip on Megumi's shoulders turned a bit firmer. Joshua set up to open Megumi's shirt with clumsy fingers; Megumi could feel Sanae helping with small and precise telekinetic pushes. Then Joshua's hands were caressing his torso, his tongue teasing a nipple, and Megumi arched into the touch. He barely felt Sanae push his shirt off his shoulders before settling even closer, his body radiating warmth against Megumi naked back.

Megumi moaned, lost in the heady feeling of having no control left, everything gladly offered to the two men bracketing him.

"Josh," Sanae said, his voice a mess, "bed, now?"  
" _Please_ ," Joshua begged.

One of Sanae's hands released Megumi to cup Joshua's cheek instead, and a blink later they were in a room Megumi didn't know, and Joshua was pushing them all, and they landed in a tangle of limbs on a large bed.

Sanae laughed, breathless.

"So eager," he teased.

Joshua ignored him to kiss Megumi. The world was spinning, but Megumi didn't care. He was right where he was supposed to be. It was _good_.

Joshua struggled to get rid of his shirt without breaking the kiss, then lied down on top of Megumi. He was warm. He was _alive_. Megumi clang to Him, wanting Him even closer.

It was Sanae who got them both out of their pants from where he was still lying under Megumi. Joshua was looking at Megumi hungrily, but with something like reverence softening the intensity of His eyes. Sanae's cock was hard against Megumi's ass, but he didn't seem in a hurry to get rid of his own clothes.

Then Joshua pushed Megumi's tights open and brought two fingers to his hole. Megumi expected pain, but didn't tense. He couldn't, too far gone in his _trust_.

The pain didn't come. Instead, Megumi felt… what he could only name Music. The Composer was opening him with _Imagination_ instead of lube, and it was glorious.

"Breathe, Megumi," Sanae whispered in his ear.

Megumi tried, but it was hard when Joshua was fingering him with raw power at His fingertips. Sanae was kissing his neck, which was not helping either. Megumi's heart was beating so fast it seemed like a miracle that it stayed in his chest.

After what felt like eternity, Joshua took his fingers off. Megumi whimpered at the loss, but then Joshua's cock slowly pushed inside him. It took Sanae gently but firmly biting his shoulder to remind Megumi's lungs that breathing was not optional.

For a while, nothing moved. Sanae sounded a bit more controlled, but both Megumi and Joshua's breaths were shaky, on the verge of devolving into whimpers and moans.

"Sanae…" Joshua eventually managed. "I… I can't…"  
"I've got you," Sanae immediately answered.

He wriggled out from under Megumi, who tried not to mourn the loss. Sanae knelt next to them, one hand finding Megumi's, and the other settling between Joshua's shoulderblades.

It was only then that Megumi realized Joshua's Frequency had been shifting up, making Him more and more blurry. But Sanae's touch, or maybe something else he did, brought it back down. Joshua almost sobbed, tried to thrust into Megumi, stopped Himself again.

"It's OK Josh," Sanae insisted, calm, soothing.

He plastered himself against Joshua's back, not letting go of Megumi's hand.

"I won't let you lose it. I promise."

Joshua nodded, breathless. He closed his eyes and started to move again. Megumi cried out in pleasure, unable to _word_ , unable to keep quiet. Sanae gasped, but kept moving in tandem with Joshua, anchoring him.

(Somehow, it felt like being fucked by the both of them at once, and Megumi basked in it.)

Joshua's thrusts quickly grew more urgent. Megumi was drowning in want and need and arousal but he felt like he could stay there for hours, the implicit goal of orgasm not seeming that important. The warmth and the _belonging_ were way more essential.

Then Joshua brokenly called his name, buried Himself deep inside Megumi and came, and suddenly the whole _world_ seemed to shift. Megumi's orgasm was torn out of him, leaving him shaking with the intensity of his release.

Sanae was gripping his hand so hard it almost hurt. When Joshua let Himself fall on top of Megumi, Sanae went down with Him limply. Megumi struggled to breathe under the weight of the two men, but he still felt like this was exactly his place and nothing would change that.

After a while, Sanae relaxed his grip on Megumi's hand and moved to lie down next to Megumi instead of on top of Joshua. He looked blissed out, but then Megumi probably was no better. Joshua's breath already had the softness of sleep, and Sanae offered Megumi a tired smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" he whispered.

Megumi nodded. Sanae briefly brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.

It felt like a promise.


End file.
